


Hands

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [45]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Merlin fists Harry.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the word prompts: "Fierce" and "dulcet"

Merlin grins ferally and bites down on Harry’s hip, and Harry’s sobs increase in volume. He’s three fingers deep in Harry’s arse, rubbing mercilessly at his prostate, and he’s already wrung two orgasms from Harry’s body. The continued sensations are intense, overwhelming, and part of Harry wants to pull away and beg Merlin to stop.

“Shh,” Merlin murmurs, the dulcet tones of his voice a powerful force, soft and sweet, relaxing Harry’s body as he gently eases a fourth finger in. “You’re doing so well.”

Harry whimpers again, gripping desperately at the bedspread just to have something to hold. Merlin’s free hand strokes at his thigh as if calming a wild animal, and he pauses in his ministrations, “Do you want to stop?”

Harry shakes his head quickly. “I want this,” he manages, but the words are choked, and it takes a great deal of effort to get them out. “Please,” he adds. He’s not above begging if he needs to; he asked Merlin for this, he intends to follow through. He wants it.

Merlin kisses the angry red bite mark he’s left on Harry’s hip, and his fingers shift away from Harry’s prostate as they start to spread him further. “Better?” he asks.

Harry nods, his whole body still shuddering. He’s teased Merlin about his fingers before, long and elegant. Piano hands, he’s said. They feel huge inside him, stretching out, reaching for parts of him normally untouched. Making room.

He nudges the lube closer to Merlin when his partner gropes for it, and when Merlin eases his fingers partway out of Harry’s abused hole, he coats them with another liberal dollop to slick them further, drenching his hand. The sheets are going to be ruined, but Harry can’t find it in himself to care, because Merlin is murmuring, “Relax for me, love.”

It’s hard, but Harry knows how to make himself so limp he can feign death to anyone not looking closely (a skill that’s come in handy on many missions), and he forces himself to let go of the tension in his muscles as Merlin tucks his thumb in with the rest of his fingers and slides it inside him, a few firm but carefully shallow strokes to ensure he’s open enough, and then farther in.

The knuckles catch on his rim, not quite loose enough to take them easily, and Harry shudders again. Merlin peppers gentle kisses along his hip, whispering into the skin, “That’s it, love, easy. Look at you, absolutely gorgeous. So good for me, you’re doing so well.”

Harry thrives on the praise, rocking back gently against Merlin’s fingers, bearing down until the knuckles sink in, taking the widest part of his partner’s hand inside him. Merlin sinks in a little deeper, still cooing softly to Harry, until Harry’s rim is fluttering around his wrist, stretched wide and tight.

“Beautiful,” Merlin whispers. He looks up at Harry, “Would you like to see?”

The angle is all wrong for Harry to get a proper look, and he’s not sure he has it in him to sit up and look anyway. But that doesn’t really matter, because all he has to do is nod and Merlin is fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand, slipping them on, and then Harry has a lovely view being fed into his. He lets out a little moan, and Merlin grins.

“Ready?” he asks Harry, “Or do you need another minute?”

“Ready,” Harry says, and although he wants to shout the word it takes colossal focus just to let it out.

Merlin rocks his hand into Harry once like that, and then very carefully tucks his fingers into a fist.

Somehow, it feels larger this way, and Harry sobs again as Merlin grinds it gently into him, sending sparks of pleasure zinging up Harry’s spine and back down into his cock. He’s softened, too overwhelmed by the intensity and the last two orgasms, but that doesn’t matter much. He’s too caught up in the feeling of having Merlin like this, so deep inside him, so _much_. He rocks his hips desperately back against it, his fingers fumbling down between them, and Merlin guides his hand until Harry can trace the place where they’re joined and moan, coming up to clutch at Merlin’s shoulders.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, and he’s not even sure what he’s begging for.

Merlin shushes him, wrapping his free hand around Harry’s soft cock, toying with it gently, rubbing at the overstimulated flesh even as he presses against Harry’s prostate.

The dual sensations are too much, and Harry comes dry, white spots bursting behind his eyes as he cried out.

He comes back to his body hazily, to Merlin very carefully unfolding his fist and easing it out of Harry. He crawls back up Harry’s body and kisses him fiercely, and Harry nearly drowns in the passion Merlin pours into him.

“Was that good?” Merlin breathes against his lips. “Was that what you wanted?”

Harry removes Merlin’s glasses and strokes his cheek, smiling dazedly at him. “It was perfect,” he assures his partner. “It was _exactly_ what I wanted.”

Merlin relaxes and then kisses him again. He’s still hard against Harry’s hip, and Harry feels uncoordinated as a colt, but he reaches down anyway.

Merlin bats his hand away, “Not tonight, Harry.”

“I got to come three times,” Harry says. “The least I could do is return the favour once.”

“You’ve already given me plenty tonight,” Merlin tells him. “It can wait until tomorrow.” He pushes Harry’s curls back from where they’re plastered to his forehead. “Go to sleep,” he murmurs.

Never let it be said that Harry didn’t obey his handler. Almost before the words are out of Merlin’s mouth, he’s sinking into comforting blackness, trusting that he’s safe in Merlin’s capable hands.


End file.
